New York, New York
by VanInBlack
Summary: Will JJ finally find her own happily ever after on New Year's Eve in New York City? Story written for the New Year's Challenge. Rated T for now, but will become M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was written in response to the New Year's Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I originally wanted to sit this one out, because I didn't want to be assigned a pairing I wasn't comfortable writing, so a huge thanks goes out to the person who let me adopt their pairing/prompt. As you can see, it's JJ/Rossi, and the prompts were 'waking a sleeping child to see the new year', 'watching the celebration in Times Square (NYC) on TV', 'celebrating with a glass of champagne'. I used the latter two of them, number one didn't fit in. **_

_**Please note that I will change the rating to M in later chapters when smut will ensue! If you're not comfortable reading that, you should refrain from starting with this story!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Criminal Minds nor its characters belong to me. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**New York, New York**

Chapter 1

.~.~.

_Celebrate New Year's Eve in the City That Never Sleeps! Special offer for singles! _

The colorful ad in the window display of the travel agency Jennifer Jareau always passed walking back to the office when she had her lunchbreak out, caught her eye. Her life could do with a little adventure these days, she mused. Even her mother agreed with that.

Just this morning she had offered her to watch her two-year-old son Henry over New Year's so that JJ could go out and spend some time thinking about other things than her work or her son.

"You have to start having some fun again, sweetheart! You're too young to waste away alone at home," she'd told her resolutely. "Besides, how are you ever going to find your prince if you don't get out looking for him?"

"Henry's my prince," JJ answered just as firmly, keeping her eyes on the newspaper she'd been reading, and hoping her mother would drop the subject.

"Fine, your king then," the older woman offered dryly.

"I'm not interested," JJ gave back. "I don't believe in fairytale endings anyway."

"Just because you were disappointed once? Look at your father and me-." Her mother didn't want to give up, but was immediately cut off by her daughter.

"Twice. You're forgetting Jake Miller, who decided to dump me the moment I told him I considered applying for the FBI academy as if five years of dating meant nothing. And no offense, Mom, but just because you and Dad have been married for almost forty years does not mean everybody else will have the same luck. Some people, including myself, are simply not destined for love eternal."

JJ sighed as she remembered her own words. If she was honest, her tendency towards keeping things in perspective didn't stop her from secretly wishing for and admiring what her parents had.

She spent many a night fantasizing about her own happily ever after, the man of her dreams even having a face in her wild imagination.

Perhaps that was the problem. Longing for the one man she knew she could never have didn't exactly make it easy to get involved with anyone. He, who didn't need to be named at the moment, was setting such a high standard that everybody else paled in comparison to him.

Although, having a good time every once in a while wouldn't hurt, her mother was right on this point. Even if love eternal obviously didn't seem to be intended for her, living like a nun for the rest of her life wasn't exactly part of her plan either.

Quickly entering the tourist office before she could change her mind, she decided that this was also her chance to get over her childish infatuation with her former colleague once and for all. And who knew, maybe this little trip would bear some unexpected surprises for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York, New York**

Chapter 2

* * *

Attending his publisher's party wasn't exactly what Rossi had in mind for New Year's Eve. His idea of fun included a fine Cuban cigar, some aged Scotch, and an evening of blissful solitude at his secluded cabin out in the woods of Little Creek, Virginia.

The days when he was and wanted to be front and center on every party were long gone. With age came wisdom and the realization that to live life to the fullest, one did not need to be the center of the world all the time.

He wasn't bitter. Quite the opposite, in fact. He'd had a good life so far, one filled with many blessings, one he'd enjoyed for the most parts, and there was not much for him to regret. He was sure that, had he been given the chance to live his life all over again, he would do everything just the same. Everything but one thing.

He would not again hesitate to tell the woman of his dreams about his feelings he had for her until it was too late. He'd take the first chance he'd get and make sure she knew how much she meant to him. That was the only big regret he had, never having worked up the courage to at least try for that last chance to get a family of his own.

And now she was gone, out of his life, and he had to accept that he'd missed the perfect opportunity for his own happily ever after.

It didn't mean that he was unhappy, not by a long shot. He had a fulfilling job, wonderful friends – not many that really deserved this description, but the few he had were very dear to him – and a place to belong to. Not everybody could say that about themselves.

And yet, the nagging question of 'what if?' came back to him every once in a while, especially on days like New Year's Eve while making a bunch of resolutions he knew he wouldn't keep anyway.

Maybe his publishers were doing him a favor by wanting to have him at their party. At least he'd get distracted from any kind of melancholia that would just as certainly creep in as the clock stroke twelve at midnight.

It would also help him escape from the claws of one Penelope Garcia, technical analyst extraordinaire and one of afore mentioned dear friends, who always meant well with her tries to brighten the lives of everyone around her, but tended to go over the top every once in a while. Not knowing that there was literally only one woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with, and therefore not being aware of the fact that said woman was their former team member, now media liaison for the Department of Defense, Garcia had spent a good portion of her time trying to set him up with various kinds of women, who, in her defense, weren't uninteresting per se, but all lacked one very important description: they weren't Jennifer Jareau.

And he was not willing to let her in on this little secret of his. He didn't need her pity, or anyone's pity, on that certain issue. Not to mention the fact that Garcia would probably try even harder to find the perfect woman for him, one that was _not _already taken, telling him that even after three failed tries at marriage it wouldn't be too late for him.

No, he had his chance, and he didn't take it, and that was his fault alone. He didn't want nor did he need anyone else but JJ, and if he couldn't have her, than maybe he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

And no one said that he couldn't enjoy that.

Picking up the phone, he quickly called his publishers to let them know that they could count on his presence, then booked a flight to New York and a luxurious suite at the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan. It surely didn't hurt to get himself pampered for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I appreciate your comments a lot! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**New York, New York**

Chapter 3

JJ's trip was an ultimate letdown. She had come to realize this the moment she met the party she was going to travel with at the airport, and was immediately reminded of her usual aversion against such journeys. God, had she really been that desperate that she'd registered for traveling with a group of singles?

It wasn't just the fact that twelve of the fifteen participants were men, who were competing for her and her two fellow females like hyaenas fighting for their prey from the moment they'd introduced themselves. No, said pack of hyaenas were also the worst examples of their species that JJ had ever come across.

If she hadn't longed for a few days of vacation and some time for herself, she'd have turned around and gone home instantly. Instead, she reckoned that New York would be big enough for her to skive off from the group and not run into them anymore if she timed things cleverly. All she had to do was survive the hour-long flight, and then she'd be free to do what she wanted. In all honesty she had to admit that it was the longest hour in her entire life.

.~.~.

Rossi felt almost like a new person when he woke up in his hotel suite late in the morning on New Year's Eve. It had been quite a while since he'd had the chance to sleep in, and he was already glad that he had made the trip.

He had arrived in New York in the late afternoon the day before, and after a quick check-in at the Waldorf, he had spent a quiet and relaxing evening at the hotel's spa. If asked, he'd probably never admit to enjoying these things occasionally, but he was nothing if not a connoisseur of the finer things in life.

After ordering breakfast from the room service, he had a quick shower, and contemplated what he'd do with the rest of the day until the party in the evening. He had an appointment with one of his publishers for lunch, but for the afternoon didn't have any specific plans yet.

Maybe finally visiting that art gallery his editor's wife had long since recommended to him would be a good idea.

.~.~.

It was almost two o' clock when he finally managed to get away from his publisher. Appointments with him always stretched his patience, as the man usually came with a whole bunch of weird, not to say idiotic ideas for promoting Dave's books. Dave normally went along with the classic methods – interviews, TV appearances, or book tours – as he knew they were part of his duties as a bestselling author, but dismissed everything else. Nonetheless, after lunch, he almost felt as if he needed another one of those relaxing sessions at the spa.

Taking a deep breath, he hailed a taxi to bring him to the gallery. He needed to get his mind into other things before the party would wear on his nerves again. He knew, coming alone without a date for the evening, he'd spend a good part of the time trying to get rid of more than just a few women, who would throw themselves at him in desperate hope of having their way with him. There might have been a time he'd enjoyed the attention, but nowadays he was just annoyed with it.

.~.~.

He had been in the gallery for a good half hour, walking around and appreciating the art, when suddenly a familiar scent permeated the air. A scent he would recognize everywhere. JJ's. Closing his eyes for a second, he inhaled deeply before looking around.

Realizing with instant disappointment that he was alone in the room, he was almost convinced that his mind had played tricks on him when he heard her voice from the next room.

"What part of 'I'm not having dinner with you tonight' don't you understand?"

It was clear she was annoyed with someone, because the JJ he knew never raised her voice like that in a public place.

Quickly following the noise, he flinched angrily as he saw the reason for her displeasure standing way too close to her for his liking. Fixing the guy with a dark glare, he closed the rest of the distance between him and them, came to stand behind JJ, and growled lethally: "I believe the lady has made it very clear that she's not interested."


	4. Chapter 4

**New York, New York**

Chapter 4

* * *

Startled by suddenly hearing Rossi's voice behind herself, JJ jerked around.

"Rossi!" she exclaimed and tried to get her suddenly accelerated heartbeat back under control. "What are you doing here?"

He broke into a huge grin.

"Rescuing you, of course! What else would I be doing here?" he said bluntly and winked at her.

JJ felt her blood pressure rise even higher than she was sure it already was. Joking or not, she wanted to slap Rossi for this comment, for implying that she needed someone else to handle the situation for her. She knew Rossi was old school, and probably couldn't help himself, but at least he could have find a more subtle approach. But what was she expecting? Rossi had never been known for his subtlety.

Taking a deep breath, she bit back the sarcastic reply she had on the tip of her tongue, and answered firmly: "Thanks, but I don't need rescuing."

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed, you're kind of interrupting a conversation here, old man!" JJ's unwelcomed suitor threw in.

"Hey, listen, you little toad-," Dave started to attack, but was immediately cut short by JJ.

"Guys! Please! Back to your corners! Walter, our conversation was finished. And Rossi, you need to learn to announce yourself without scaring people half to death. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to enjoy the rest of this wonderful gallery."

With these words, she turned on her heels, and walked over to the other side of the room to take a look at the artwork displayed there.

The obnoxious Walter, Rossi assumed he was about JJ's age, but clearly lacked her class and her good looks, – she was way out of his league – instantly started to follow her, but was pulled back roughly by Dave.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled loudly in a high-pitched voice, causing a couple of the other visitors to turn their attention to them.

"Listen you little prick, and listen good, because I will only say this once. Keep your greasy little fingers off of Jennifer, or else you'll regret it," Dave threatened in a low, dangerous voice, and squeezed his upper arm in a firm grip.

"Or what? Are you going to beat me up? Or kill me?" The guy laughed shakily, trying to sound cool, but it was clear that he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted to appear.

Rossi pulled open his jacket to reveal his gun in his holster that he was always wearing, especially in a city like New York, and the badge on his belt.

"Worse. I am a high-ranked FBI agent, and so is she. And she's best shot the Bureau has ever seen, by the way. And I guarantee you, we'll find a way to make you wish you were dead. Now get out of here, or I'll arrest you for harassing a federal agent."

Dave put his hand on his gun to make it look like he was about to pull it, and his opponent swallowed visibly before turning around, virtually fleeing from the scene.

Content with himself and the outcome, Dave made his way over to JJ, who had followed their exchange out of the corner of her eyes.

"You happy now?" She asked in a reproachful voice.

"Very," Dave grinned widely.

"I could have handled this alone, you know," she told him firmly, the tone in her voice making it very clear to him that she did not appreciate how he had made her appear weak and helpless.

"I know," he answered sincerely. "But I wanted to make sure that he got the message."

"And did he?"

"Loud and clear. I wouldn't be surprised if he peed in his pants when I mentioned that you're the best shot in the FBI."

JJ couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. Dave Rossi might be able to drive her up the wall within seconds, but he could also make her heart melt in the same breath. Not wanting to keep going on their little argument, she quickly changed the subject.

"So, you haven't really answered my question yet. What brings you here?"

"My editor's wife recommended I take a look at this gallery," Dave replied.

"Right. And you decided New Year's Eve would be a good day for a trip here."

"Mostly. I'm also here for my publisher's party tonight, though. And I thought why not take a few days off and stretch the trip into a short vacation. What about you?"

"Same as you. Well, minus the party, of course. I just needed a few days for myself... and for some unknown reason thought traveling with a group of new people would be a good idea." Her last words were merely a barely audible murmur, and she blushed deeply, mentally kicking herself for mentioning her misfortune at all.

"What was that?" He asked with obvious amusement in his voice. Of course he caught on to that immediately.

"Oh nothing."

"Now, come on, tell me! I'm curious."

"You're just going to make fun of me and have a good laugh at my expense."

"If I promise I won't, will you let me invite you for some coffee? That is, of course, if you don't have other plans for this afternoon."

JJ hesitated only a second before accepting his offer.

She might not admit it, but his surprising appearance had brightened her day quite a bit. Besides, after her transfer to the Department of Defense, she hadn't really had an opportunity to see any of her former colleagues, except for Garcia, and she especially missed Dave very much.

"Sure." She smiled widely at him and felt her heart beat faster again at the smile he gave her back, before she took his extended arm and let him guide her out of the gallery.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York, New York**

Chapter 5

* * *

Dave had a wonderful afternoon with JJ, in fact, it put him into the best mood he'd had for quite a while. The time spent with her was enlightening for him.

He had learned a number of things about her that he hadn't known before. For example, that her left foot was bigger than her right foot, by a half a centimeter. Or that 'The Young And The Restless' was her guilty pleasure on TV. Most importantly, though, she'd given him a little tidbit of information on her life that made his heart beat faster.

In exchange for the coffee, she'd shared with him the story of why she was traveling with a group of new people, as she had indicated back in the gallery, and what part Walter, the obnoxious suitor, played in that equation. Dave was nearly ready to burst into laughter when she told him how the guy had been getting on her nerves before they had even boarded the plane to New York City, but then another question had entered his mind: Why was she traveling with a group of singles in the first place?

His heart stopped a beat before increasing its speed at her quiet confession that Will LaMontagne, her boyfriend/fiance of three years and father of her son Henry, had left them. And apparently not just yesterday.

He'd wanted to complain about the fact that she was only telling him about this now, after all after their years of working closely together he considered her a friend, but her obvious guilty conscience on that matter had him hesitate.

He also noted with satisfaction that she didn't seem upset about the separation, at least not anymore. She wasn't shedding a tear for her former fiance.

It was in this very moment that he fully understood an old saying his mother always used to quote: The Lord moves in mysterious ways. He did indeed. And He had played one big and most likely very last chance into Dave's hands, one that he would certainly not miss this time.

After all, what were the chances that he would run into JJ, the woman of his dreams, single and available, in a small art gallery in a huge city like New York? This couldn't just be a coincidence.

.~.~.

They spent almost the whole afternoon drinking coffee, talking and laughing, not noticing the time flying by, both enjoying each other's company a lot.

When JJ looked at her watch for the first time since they'd arrived at Starbucks, it was already past five. She suddenly felt a small sting of disappointment realizing that Dave would have to leave for his party soon. The plans for her group were to spent New Year's Eve on Times Square, attending the traditional ceremony of the ball drop live, instead of watching it on TV, but the moment JJ had decided to split form her group, she had also changed her mind about going there.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to ring in the New Year alone after all. Why did I come here again?" she thought morosely to herself.

That's when Dave came to rescue again.

"Hey, you got any plans with your elusive travel party tonight?" he asked, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. From what she'd told him this afternoon, he was fairly certain that JJ had already made the decision to spent the evening as far away from these people as possible, even if it meant to be alone.

"Not anymore. You got an idea for me what I could do?" Her reply came quick as a shot, almost as if she'd waited for him to say something along these lines, and she blushed deeply as soon as her words were out. Damn, she mentally scolded herself, she hadn't wanted to sound so desperate.

The barely suppressed snort Dave let out clearly indicated that he had noticed her desperation, too, and JJ wished for a second she could just disappear.

Being who he was, he couldn't help but tease her with it: "Me? No, I was just asking."

In truth, it all fit into his intention of finally making her his. And it started with spending the evening with her.

Seeing her lowering her head in disappointment, his excitement grew even bigger. If he was not mistaken, and he very rarely was, there was definitely a spark of interest in her eyes. He had been able to observe this all afternoon, the way she seemed to glow while they talked, how she ever so slightly blushed when he complimented her and then smiled happily. And now her chagrin over the fact that their wonderful time together was about to come to an end.

There was no way he was going to let that happen again.

"I was just kidding. Of course I have an idea. A very good idea in fact. Come with me to the party tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for the delay in posting! This story was supposed to be finished by now, but I have a new full-time job that surprisingly started a week earlier than I had anticipated, and I got sidetracked while having to get situated in the office and get used to my new work hours. Anyway, I hope everyone still enjoys reading, and I'd like to once again thank you all for your overwhelming feedback! It's really wonderful to hear from all of you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**New York, New York**

Chapter 6

JJ's heart beat so loudly in her chest that she wouldn't have been surprised if everybody she met on her way from her hotel room down to the hotel lobby were able to hear it. Dave had brought her back to her hotel about an hour earlier so that she could get dressed for the party and had promised to be back and pick her up once he'd gotten ready himself.

JJ had brought a cocktail dress just in case she needed it, and was especially happy about the fact that she was now able to wear it, not only for any party, but for a festivity she would attend as David Rossi's date! When she'd bought the dress, she had imagined wearing it for him. At the time she had been convinced that this moment would forever stay a fantasy of hers, but now, here she was, all dressed up for the one man she wanted more than anyone else to make her dreams come true. It made her more nervous than she'd been before a date for a long time, knowing that her mother had been right all along: her king was out there, and tonight she stood a very good chance to become his queen.

.~.~.

Dave arrived back at JJ's hotel ten minutes earlier than they had arranged. Under no circumstances did he want to be late, not for a date with JJ, not when finally everything he had ever wanted was within his reach.

Entering through the main entrance, he suddenly stopped dead right in the middle of the lobby when he saw the woman that had haunted his dreams in the most pleasurable way approach him from the elevators. His mouth went dry upon her appearance – a short, black, formfitting piece of cloth that highlighted her curves perfectly, and also showed the right amount of leg to make any man, but especially him, want to rip it off of her right away – and he felt his blood boil and run into a lower region of his body.

"Wow," was all he could articulate when she reached him.

"Hey," she greeted him, smiling widely at him. "I thought I'd come down to save you the way up to my room."

Dave didn't answer at first, letting his eyes wander over her body. All kinds of images found their way into his mind, and none of them were particularly G-rated.

"I've rendered David Rossi speechless? I never thought I'd live to see that happen", JJ joked, but was secretly very pleased to see the effect she had intended with her appearance happen.

Dave literally had to force himself to look into her eyes, and what he saw there only heightened his anticipation of what the evening would bring.

The attraction between them had been obvious all afternoon. They'd flirted openly and the sparks had been flying between them, but right now, it seemed as if whole fireworks were exploding around them. And it wasn't even midnight yet.

After a few long moments, Dave finally found his voice again. "You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on," he told her in a low voice.

JJ couldn't help the slight blush from creeping into her face. Normally if a guy told her something along these lines, she would automatically assume that he only tried to get into her bed as quickly as possible. Oh, she had no doubt that this was exactly what Dave Rossi had in mind as well. The difference was: with him, she wanted it, too. And there was also something else between them, something she couldn't quite grasp yet, that made it clear that none of them were thinking about this as a one-time event.

"This feeling is entirely mutual," JJ answered softly. She, too, could hardly tear her gaze away from him. Rossi had never been hard on the eyes, but tonight, in his black suit and the classy, black winter coat, his appearance almost made her drool. And he smelled so good!

When he stepped closer to lean down and press a soft kiss on her cheek, she couldn't stop herself from inhaling deeply. He did the same, breathing in and relishing her scent that he'd come to adore.

If they hadn't been standing in the middle of the hotel lobby, but in JJ's room, Dave doubted he could have kept his hands to himself. And then they would never have made it to the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Again, thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! I tried to find the time for an update over the week, but as it looks right now, my postings will most likely be limited to the weekends. _**

**_Please note that from now on this story has an M-rating!  
_**

* * *

**New York, New York**

Chapter 7

The fifteen minutes cab drive from JJ's hotel to the publishing house – its big conference room with a nice view over Central Park had been decorated accordingly – was quite a challenge for JJ and Dave. Especially for Dave. Had he been glad to not having to attend the party and facing all those money-craving she-devils alone when JJ had accepted his invitation, his desire to going there at all was now practically non-existent anymore. The reason for that was very simple: He wanted JJ. Alone and for himself, preferably in the king-sized bed in the master bedroom of his hotel suite, but if he was honest, it wouldn't be long before he didn't care about the place anymore. He was glad that JJ was currently wearing a long coat over that gorgeous dress, although even with that, he was offered a nice peek onto parts of her thighs that had become even more exposed when she'd gotten into the cab and her dress had ridden up. He could only imagine his reaction if the coat wasn't there to cover up large parts of her legs.

.~.~.

Besides his publishers' obvious surprise at Dave bringing a date, the first thing JJ noticed looking around in the room, were the judging and no doubt jealous and derogatory glances she received from those women that were apparently attending the celebration without male company. She automatically scooted closer to Dave, wrapping an arm around his waist to signal unmistakably that this man belonged to her, and that she would not share.

"Possessive much, babe?" Dave whispered against her ear, grinning widely. He, too, had immediately understood why JJ was doing this.

"Just making sure," JJ muttered back.

"You don't have anything to worry about. You know that, right? I'm only interested in you," he reassured her.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you being interested in them, but more about the fact that at least half of them look like they probably don't care about you being not available. I don't want to give them any reason to believe otherwise."

They went over to the bar to get themselves something to drink and then walked around saying hello to the people Dave knew and chatting with each of them for a few minutes.

True to his words, Dave's eyes never left JJ. She was the center of his attention over the next few hours, and it was clear for both of them that this would continue for at least the rest of the night. Especially since that one particular dance they'd shared.

Dave had held her close, his cheek pressed against hers, as they swayed to the soft tunes of a slow love song. They'd both completely forgotten about everything around them for a few minutes, and when the song was over, and JJ suggested to get over to the buffet to get something to eat, Dave answered unconsciously, before he could even realize it and stop himself: "I'd much rather you were my meal for tonight."

JJ's heart stopped a beat at the underlying seductive tone in his voice and she felt herself flush with excitement. Then she decided to go along and tease him a bit.

Grinding her hips against the part of his body between his stomach and his legs, she grinned widely. "Oh, I get the picture."

Dave could only barely suppress a moan.

"That obvious, huh?"

JJ nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck, fully pressing her whole body against his.

This time, Dave let out a small groan.

"JJ!" he hissed as quietly as he could. "Don't tease!"

.~.~.

A mere twenty minutes later they found themselves back at Dave's hotel. After their dance, they'd quickly said their goodbyes, and practically fled from the party. Dave's publishers were a bit disappointed that he didn't stay and rang in the new year with all of them, but in that moment, Dave couldn't care less. They both knew that there was no way that they could keep their hands to themselves anymore.

Immediately after Dave had opened the door to his suite and let them both in, he pulled JJ into his arms. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he backed her up against it and stared down into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that all evening."

He didn't even give her time for a reply, but descended his lips to hers and captured them in a passionate kiss. JJ let him in right away. There would be time for slow and gentle later, right now all they needed was to give in to their hunger for each other. The tension that had been building up between them for too long, needed to be relieved.

Dave's hands found JJ's still covered breasts, while he began to kiss down her throat and suckle on her pulse, making it difficult for JJ to get his tie off of him. Eventually she managed to untie the knot and pull it away, as well as shedding him out of his jacket, but when she started with the buttons of his shirt, he stilled her hands and looked at her with passion-clouded eyes.

"Too long," he breathed as he began to attack her lips with his mouth again, relishing her sweet taste, pushing his groin between her legs.

JJ, just as desperate to finally have him inside her, was glad that he didn't want to waste anymore time. Tucking at his belt, it took her only seconds to have his slacks open, pulled down, and her hand around his rigid member.

"Jen!" Dave pressed out in a loud groan. Her warm hand alone felt better than anything he'd had for a while, and he knew that he would probably not last long this first time. Feeling her stroke him rhythmically up and down, he almost feared that he wouldn't even make it inside her if she kept that up.

Quickly lifting her up, he slipped up her dress before she wrapped her legs around his hips, and let his hand slide into her panties.

"Oh God, Dave!" JJ sighed immediately and arched against his hand, rubbing herself along his fingers.

"You're so wet already, baby," Dave whispered against her lips, seeking out her tongue again.

"I have been all evening," JJ confessed breathlessly.

Probing her entrance with his fingers and circling her clit a few times just to hear those exquisite moans she let out while he did that, he grinned widely.

"That's good. I can't wait to finally taste you."

"Later. Please don't make me wait much longer now," she begged, reaching for him again.

Desperate to fulfill her request, he didn't even bother to pull down her panties, but simply pushed them aside, positioning his hard dick to finally make them one.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Again, I can't thank you enough for taking your time to read and review! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short again, but I promise there will be more smut in the next one! Stay tuned!_**

**_Also, in case anyone's wondering, the two prompts I used for the story are in this chapter.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**New York, New York**

Chapter 8

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that we're in New York City on New Year's Eve, but we're watching the ball drop on TV?" JJ mused.

Dave grinned and proceeded to open the bottle of Champagne they'd ordered from the room service after their first round of hot, passionate love-making against the door.

"No. If we were out there on Times Square right now, or worse, if you were there with your new 'friends'," he smirked as he purposely, tongue-in-cheek emphasized the word 'friends', "we'd miss out on one hell of a hot party for two. And I definitely prefer the sight I have right in front of me at the moment."

They'd both undressed and changed into comfortable bathrobes and Dave couldn't wait to find out if JJ had bothered to put something on underneath. He hadn't, and he hoped she hadn't, too, because it would make things a lot easier for round two that he knew they were going to have as soon as the clock struck midnight.

Only five more minutes to go.

Dave popped the cork from the bottle and poured each of them a glass of Champagne before joining JJ on the king-sized bed.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," JJ smiled at him. "Honestly, I never would have thought that the shitty year I had could have such a wonderful ending."

"Ditto," Dave agreed, handing her a glass.

He couldn't resist to lean over and brush a soft kiss on her lips.

"Alright, time to make some resolutions. You have any?" He asked, raising his glass.

"Only one," JJ replied. "I will always listen to my mother and accept the fact that she's always right."

Dave looked at her with a puzzled expression, and JJ grinned before she continued to elaborate.

"If my mother hadn't insisted I go out more, I don't think I would have come to New York today."

"So that means, she's the one I'm going to have to thank for getting a last chance at fulfilling the resolution I made last year," Dave remarked and scooted closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Which was?" JJ whispered, and suddenly swallowed nervously in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"It was to tell you how much you mean to me," he replied in a low, warm voice. "It was to let you know that I thought you were with the wrong man and that there was someone you'd be far better off with."

"And who would that be?" JJ wanted to know, knowing fully well who he was talking about.

"Me," Dave stated firmly.

They barely noticed that the countdown had started on TV.

"And I will add in my new resolution that I will not only tell you, but show you on every single day that you're the most incredible woman I've ever met," he solemnly declared. "Starting now."

With that, he bent down and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. The fireworks were starting to get off outside as the both of them clinked their glasses and enjoyed a few sips from the expensive drink, before their lips locked again.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart!" Dave murmured against her mouth, loving to taste the Champagne on JJ's lips and tongue.

"Happy New Year," JJ replied back.

Dave took her glass and placed both his and hers at nightstand, never breaking the passionate kiss that was developing between them.

"I believe you've promised earlier to let me have a taste," he whispered, pulling at and untying her robe.


	9. Chapter 9

**New York, New York**

Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

"My God, you're beautiful!" Dave whispered in awe, parting her robe and exposing her naked body to his hungry eyes, causing JJ to blush slightly. "It's true," he confirmed huskily, licking his lips.

He had a hard time trying to decide what to do with her first. This was certainly the best way to start into the new year.

Sliding the robe off her body, he carefully hovered above her, drawing her back into the passionate kiss. JJ automatically wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Too much fabric," she murmured against his lips, tucking at the belt of his robe.

"That can be changed," Dave grinned and shrugged out of it, throwing it carelessly on the floor, before he proceeded to do what he had been waiting for all evening. And what he had fantasized about on countless nights in the last months.

"I can't believe how I got this lucky," he mumbled before bending his head to kiss a trail from her jaw down to her firm breasts.

Her already hard nipples begged for attention and JJ closed her eyes and sank completely back into the cushions, surrendering to his gentle caresses. Dave knew exactly what he was doing, where to touch her, to make her feel like a queen, that was for sure.

And he hadn't even gotten down to the most intimate area of her body yet. Still, she was already moaning with pleasure.

He was determined to explore every inch of her soft, creamy skin, memorizing every taste, every scent, and every single little noise she made while he slowly made his journey south.

The moment his tongue touched her slick folds and he tasted her female essence for the first time, Dave wondered if he'd just died and gone to heaven. He had definitely found his ultimate paradise. And if he hadn't known it before, now he was certain: There was no way he would ever let her go or give her up again.

"Dave!" JJ sighed sensuously. "Yes!" All coherent thoughts left her mind when he began to tease her clit mercilessly with his tongue, his hands still occupied with her breasts, enjoying their play with her nipples.

With every whimper, every groan that escaped her lips, her fingers tangled in his hair, she encouraged him to keep going. There had definitely never been anyone who had made love to her with his mouth like Dave was currently doing it.

It wasn't long before he had her on the edge, keeping her there for quite a while, playing with her, until he finally took mercy on her and let her tumble over.

Her scream of completion was music to his ears, and he breathed in her unique scent one more time and pressed one last kiss on her clit before he laid his head on her stomach.

"Dave, come up here," JJ whispered as soon as she'd caught her breath again. "I want to have my own taste, baby."

Reluctantly, he lifted his head, licked over her wet folds once more, and pushed himself up. Immediately claiming her mouth and seeking out her tongue, he let her taste the remains of her own juice on his lips.

"Not what I meant," JJ mumbled between the gentle strokes of his tongue, but nevertheless relishing every second of this kiss.

"I know," Dave smiled wickedly and continued to explore her mouth.

Reaching down between them, she took his hard and ready length into her hand.

"Shit, babe," he hissed sharply, when she gave him a few good strokes and flicked her thumb over his sensitive tip. "If you keep this up, it'll be over all too soon."

Pulling back for a moment, he positioned himself between her wide open legs, resting the weight of his body on his elbows so as to not crush her underneath him.

"Dave, what about my taste?"

"Later, sweetheart. We have all night. Right now, all I want is to be deep inside you again."

With that, he slowly thrust forward and sank deeply into her for the second time that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Finally, here's the last chapter. **__**Work has been eating me up lately, so my time and energy to write has been very little, unfortunately. I'm really sorry for the long wait. **_

_**Anyway, I can't thank you all enough for reading and I hope you'll also enjoy this last chapter! Special thanks to everyone who has left reviews, all of your comments are truly appreciated!**_

* * *

**New York, New York**

Chapter 10

.~.~.

Dave couldn't get enough of JJ, couldn't seem to get close enough, so he gladly welcomed her legs wrapping around his waist, locking their bodies together as soon as he was fully buried inside her.

He had finally found where he truly belonged. To JJ.

For a few long moments, he wasn't able to move, afraid that if he did, he'd break the spell between them. He had never felt a connection like that with anyone else. Mind, body and soul melted together, leaving no doubts that they were both feeling the exact same thing in this very moment.

The urge to give in to passion had been replaced with the need for slow, gentle love-making.

"Dave," JJ whispered, caressing his cheek and pulling his face down to hers. "Please, move."

She sighed deeply when he slowly complied with her request, gently thrusting into her. All of their senses were on full alert as his chest rubbed against her highly sensitive breasts, his warm breath at the crook of her neck, his sweaty, musky scent pouring from his body.

Everything around them had faded into background as all of their attention was focused on each other. Together they climbed higher and higher, clinging to each other to make sure they fell over the edge together.

Later, when they had come down from their high, JJ was laying safely in Dave's arms, enjoying his gentle strokes up and down her back as he held her close to his body. They were both worn out for the moment, and it didn't take long until they fell into a peaceful slumber.

.~.~.

A few hours later, Dave felt like he was in the sweetest dream he'd ever had, hoping that he would not have to wake up from it anytime soon.

A small, warm hand sneaked under the covers, tracing an irregular pattern from his chest down to his stomach, before wrapping around the most sensitive part of his body. It took a few moments for him to realize that this was certainly not a dream, but the best way imaginable to be woken up.

Sighing softly, he didn't bother to open his eyes. It was too dark to see anyway. He knew exactly what JJ was about to do when she pulled the sheets back, and the very thought shot a thrill of excitement through his whole body.

"JJ," he groaned lustfully as she began to firmly stroke him up and down.

"Sshh," JJ replied in a whisper. "You promised me earlier I'd get a taste."

"I'm not complaining, baby," he moaned, only to take in a sharp breath when her tongue suddenly made contact with the tip of his already throbbing penis.

"Mmhhh," JJ hummed, licking playfully over its head. "I can't believe I had to wait so long for that."

With that, she closed her lips around him and took him fully inside her mouth. It took all of Dave's willpower not to thrust up too much, but he couldn't help but let his hand glide into her hair, gently supporting her ministrations. He was glad that it was dark, because if he were able to watch her, this would definitely already be over. His imagination of what JJ looked like kneeling over him was more than enough to send him into frenzy.

When she sucked him deeply to the back of her throat, he knew that holding out was wishful thinking. "Just a few more moments, hold out just one more minute," he kept thinking to himself, his hips jerking up on their own accord.

"Oh yes, Jen. That feels so good," he chanted. "I love this, baby. I love you!"

JJ smiled around his dick at his sudden confession. She hoped she'd hear it again once he was able to think straight again, but for now, all she wanted was to bring him the greatest pleasure, to finally taste the essence of his satisfaction.

A few sure strokes along his balls, and moments later Dave was crying out in ecstasy, flooding her mouth with his fluids, before he had a chance to warn her. JJ wouldn't have pulled back anyway. Swallowing every last drop, she licked him clean and let him slip out.

Breathing heavily, Dave pulled her up to him again. He couldn't believe how quickly she managed to exhaust him once again.

"You're amazing, babe," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple as he quickly pulled the covers back over them.

.~.~.

It was almost ten when JJ woke up again. Dave had been awake for a little while and took great pleasure in watching her sleep. He could get definitely get used to this, and he was already making plans how to achieve what he wanted.

Bending over her, he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning."

JJ blinked and let out a content sigh.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. You?"

"Never better."

"I could stay like this forever," she mumbled and buried her face in his neck again.

"Not a problem," Dave answered and tightened his arms around her. "We have all day."

"When did you plan on flying back to DC?" JJ wanted to know.

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning at 9 am," Dave replied.

"Really? Then we're on the same flight."

"You're flying economy, I'm guessing?"

JJ nodded.

"You need to upgrade. I'm paying. There's no way I'm letting you near those people again, especially not near that toad, what was his name?" Dave said resolutely and grinned.

JJ smiled, and silently agreed with him.

"Any plans for today?" Dave began again after a moment of silence.

"Not sure yet. I wanted to do some more touristy stuff, you know, Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, and so on."

"Any chances that you're staying here in this bed with me? We could make love, have breakfast, make love again, watch a movie, have lunch, and make love. Maybe have a shower at some point, before we make love again. How does that sound?" He smiled widely at her.

"That sounds wonderful," JJ confirmed dreamily.

They were quietly enjoying each other's company for another few minutes, until Dave said out of the blue: "I meant what I said tonight, Jen."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked and looked up right into his deep brown eyes, even though she had an idea of what he was hinting at, and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Could it be…?

"I love you."

There, he said it again. And this time not as an unconscious exclaim in the heat of passion, but very firmly and convinced.

"I love you, too," JJ answered, surprised with herself at how easily the words came to her mouth. She had no doubts about her feelings for Dave, but she also had her son to think about.

She shouldn't have worried, though, as Dave's next word proved.

"I must warn you, though. I want it all," Dave confessed emphatically. "You, Henry, a life together. And I'm not going to give up until I get what I want."

"Are you sure about that?" JJ questioned. "Because let me tell you, I have no interest in getting hurt again. And I have to think about Henry, too. So if you're not one hundred percent certain that you want us-"

"I have no intention of ever hurting you or Henry. You have my word," Dave interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want, but in the end we'll be together."

JJ felt tears in her eyes, threatening to escape. She was happy, truly happy and content, for the first time since the birth of her son.

"Come here," Dave whispered in to her ear and let her snuggle back into his embrace. "Let's start with this now. Or rather, let's continue what we started last night."

They were going to have to work out the details of their life together once they were back home, but for now the promise he gave her was enough to make them believe that they were heading towards their well-deserved happily ever after.

And no one was going to stop them.

_The end_


End file.
